Hoy
by zoniiNara
Summary: Vegeta a vuelto a la tierra, despues de dejar a una muy confundida Bulma... que les tendra la vida preparada a esta pareja *Secuela de "Siento que..." *Linea temporal de Mirai no Trunks*
1. Chapter 1

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Hoy**_

"_Secuela de__** Siento Que…**__"_

* * *

**"_Hoy me vuelves a buscar te vuelvo a preguntar y todo cambia, todo sigue igual. Hoy te vuelves a escapar, me vuelvo a preguntar y nada cambia todo sigue igual. Te quieres ir de aquí y no entiendo para que, no puedo pensar en nada mas…"_**

Habían pasado, 6 meses desde que Vegeta partió al espacio, dejando a Bulma, confundida y resentida con el, por todo lo sucedido, definitivamente la había usado, se decía cada día, solo la uso para su beneficio, pero… algo en ella le decía que no era así, pero ella no se quería dejar llevar por ese tonto presentimiento.

Bulma al mes en que Vegeta se fue, descubrió que estaba embarazada, tenia 3 meses de embarazo_, "tal vez por eso se fue",_ pensaba Bulma, talvez el se dio cuenta de su embaraza la segunda vez que estuvieron juntos, abra pensado ¿que era de otro y no de el?, _"no, no Bulma que locuras dices, como se iba a dar cuenta, si ni siquiera yo lo sabia"._

En algunos días nacería su hijo, se sentía inmensamente feliz, por el regalo que le dio la vida.

-Bueno por lo menos hizo algo bueno- decía Bulma pensando en Vegeta y su hijo.

-¿Qué dices querida?- pregunto la madre de Bulma, que estaba arriba de una escalera colgando globos.

-Nada mama, solo pensaba en voz alta.- En eso toco el timbre.- Ya llegaron, baja mama, con cuidado, han llegado.

-Si cariño ya escuche, no te exaltes, le podía hacer daño a mi nieto.- Bulma después de ver que su madre bajara de la escalera, fue abrir la puerta y se encontró con sus amigos, que iban con regalos en las manos.

-Hola muchachos, que bueno tenerlos aquí.

-Hola Bulma, wow pero que grande estas- dijo Krillin.

-No seas descortés – decía Yamcha dándole un golpe en la cabeza de su amigo.

-Jajaja, ya vez Krillin por burlarte, pasen, pasen, ¿y los demás?- interrogo Bulma.

-Vienen detrás- señalo Yamcha, haciendo que Bulma mirara en la dirección indicada, viendo ah el Maestro Roshi y a Uloong, siendo golpeados por una bella mujer que caminaba por la calle.

Ya entrando en la sala, comenzaron a platicar y la madre de Bulma a repartir bocadillos, de un de repente…

-¡Hola a todos!- aparecía ante ellos, su querido amigo Goku, junto con Milk y Gohan.

-Goku- dijeron todos en unísono.

Después de un rato de haber platicado y saludado todos, fueron cenar, donde claro Goku arraso con la comido solo dejando lo suficiente, para los demás, entre risas y platicas decidieron que era hora de ir abrir lo regalos, que habían llevado y fueron a la sala, donde todos rodearon a Bulma que estaba sentada en un sofá en el centro de la sala.

-Que lindo, muchas gracias maestro Roshi- Decía Bulma viendo un pequeño caparazón de tortuga entre sus manos.

-Le será muy útil a tu hijo para sus entrenamientos.- dijo Roshi.

-Hablando de entrenamientos, me toca darte el mío- dijo un alegre Goku, metiendo su mano entre sus ropas.

-Pero Goku, ya le dimos nuestro regalo- dijo una muy confundida Milk.

-Si Milk, pero este lo hice yo mismo, además esto le servirá al hijo de Vegeta para su entrenamiento.- Cuando Goku dijo "hijo de Vegeta". Todo torno en un muy incomodo silencio, era bien sabido que el padre del bebe era Vegeta pero todos trataban de evitar decir algo sobre el, al menos frente a Bulma.-Bueno aquí esta- dijo Goku estirando, un paquete en vuelto en tela.

-Gracias Goku- Bulma, tomo el paquete entre sus manos y lo puso en su regazo, empezando a desenvolverlo.- ¿Goku tu lo hiciste?- dijo una sorprendida Bulma, al ver una traje de combate, color verde olivo con una cinta roja alrededor de la cintura, algo pesado.

-Así es, lo hice del mismo material que el mío, esta un poco grande, de echo esta a la medida de Gohan, que fue quien me ayudo, pero cuando tu hijo tenga la edad de Gohan lo podrá usar, estaba buscando un color azul, como las vestimentas de Vegeta, pero no lo encontré, y bueno Gohan, escogió el color.

-Muchas gracias Goku- dijo Bulma con los ojos llorosos.

-Bulma, pero ¿porque?....- Goku le pensaba decir porque lloraba, pero detecto un ki haciendo callarse y concentrarse en el ki.

Todos miraron extraños a Goku quien tenia clavada la mira en el techo, todos miraron al mismo lugar pero nadie entendió el porque, hasta que el maestro Roshi hablo.

-Goku, es ¿el?- haciendo salir a Goku de su concentración y volteándolo a ver.

-Así parece maestro- contesto, nadie sabia de lo que hablaban hasta que Yamcha sintió el Ki.

-Ese maldito, a que ah vuelto- se paro de su lugar y apretó los puños.

-No puede ser- dijo Krillin.

-¿Qué que pasa?, ¿Quién viene?, no me digan que otra vez es Frezzer, acaso no lo mataron ya por segunda vez, ¡Goku! hasta cuando harás algo bien…- decía una muy enojada Bulma, dirigiéndose a su amigo Goku.

-Bulma, tranquila no es Frezzer- dijo Yamcha para calmarla.

-Es Vegeta- dijo Goku saliendo, del edificio.

"_Es Vegeta",_ Bulma quedo como ida al escuchar quien era, sintió, un escalofrió invadir todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, cada vez mas rápido, pronto no sintió sus piernas, eh iba a caer, pero Yamcha la alcanzo a sostener y sentarla en el sillón. Cuando por fin pudo salir del trance, vio que no había nadie mas en la sala que su madre que estaba a lado de ella moviendo los labios.

-Querida ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Vegeta.- dijo Bulma levantándose del sofá y con dirección ala jardín. Al estar a punto de salir vio a sus amigos que miraban el cielo, de un de repente vio algo aterrizar, haciendo que sintiera un enorme sacudimiento, provocando que ella cayera.

Vegeta llego al planeta tierra, al estar entrando a la atmósfera, comenzó a buscar ki's y descubrió que todos estaban reunidos en donde pensaba aterrizar, eso lo hizo enfurecer, que tenían que hacer esos malditos insectos en ese lugar, talvez lo habían detectado, el no oculto su ki, para espantarlos y hacer que se alejaran, pero el plan le salio al revés, al aterrizar, y abrió la puerta vio a todos ahí afuera en el jardín. Vegeta solo los vio a uno por uno, con una mirada asesina.

-Vegeta, que bueno que has vuelto- dijo un muy alegre Goku acercándose.

-Detente ahí Kakaroto- ordeno Vegeta al ver como Goku se acercaba mas a el.

-Pero Vegeta, te quería dar la Bienvenida, estuviste mucho tiempo fuera.

-Goku, como es posible que le quieras dar la bienvenida a ese maldito, después de todo lo que ah echo- grito Yamcha.

-Pero no ah echo nada malo, bueno los mato, pero ya esta olvidado, ¿verdad Vegeta? Además el es…-.

-Cállate Goku, no digas tonterías.- Yamcha callo a Goku antes que continuara

-Pero no son tonterías, el es…- una vez mas fue callado por todos los presentes.

-Goku- dijeron todos en unísono.

-Esta bien, ya me callo- dijo un Goku haciendo el digno y dándoles la espalda a su amigos.

Vegeta vio aquella escena que no entendía, y que no tenia la menor idea de averiguar, fue bajando poco a apoco de la nave, aun no quería combatir con Kakaroto, a pesar que se moría de las ganas, pero no lo haría en ese lugar, además durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, no descanso en ningún momento, necesitaba descansar, y eso era lo que planeaba hacer.

Bulma después de levantarse, se dirigió a la puerta, donde vio a Vegeta en el mismo lugar que lo vio por ultima vez, se notaba mas delgado, pero sus músculo lo disimulaba, estaba sucio, y su mirada se veía mas fría que antes.

Vegeta fue caminando para adentrarse dentro de la Corporación, pero Yamcha se lo impidió bloqueándole el camino.

-Largate de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar.-

Vegeta solo lo vio y sonrió, con una mano lo quito de su paso arrogándolo al suelo y continuo el recorrido.

-Goku- dijo Yamcha al ver que no hacia nada por impedir que vegeta entrara a ala casa.

-Ahora si me necesitas verdad- dijo un muy digno Goku.

Pero de repente Goku, sintió un dolor intenso en su corazón, que hizo que tocara su pecho, y se curveara un poco, antes ya había sentido ese dolor pero esta vez fue mas intenso.

-¿Goku? te siente bien- Milk se acerco muy preocupada su esposo.

Vegeta seguía su recorrido hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaba Bulma, la miro a los ojos y se detuvo frente a ella, cruzando los brazos, y mirándola de arriba abajo notando su abultado vientre, después dirigió una vez mas la mirada a sus ojos. Vegeta pensaba seguir su recorrido y adentrase a la casa pero fue detenido por Bulma.

-¿A donde demonios crees que vas?

-A ducharme y a descansar, por cierto dile a tu padre, que la gravedad de la maquina esta fallando.- contesto con un tono casual Vegeta.

-Claro que no, no quiero que entre, quiero que te largues de aquí, con todo y tu maldita gravedad.

-Ambos sabemos que no me puedo ir- dijo Vegeta acercando mas su rostro al de Bulma, y dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro, para después dirigir su mirada al estomago de Bulma.

Bulma quedo estática ante lo dicho de Vegeta, era obvio que noto, que estaba embrazada, pero sabría que era hijo suyo. Cuando pudo reaccionar, Vegeta ya no estaba frente a ella y estaba dentro de la casa, desapareciendo por las escaleras, al voltear una vez mas al jardín, vio que todos rodeaban a Goku, fue a haber que era lo que sucedía, después de que Goku se tranquilizo, decidió irse, no se sentía bien, Yamcha le ofreció a Bulma quedarse, ella se negó dijo que estaría bien que no se preocupara, de echo Yamcha le aconsejo a Bulma que le dijera a Vegeta que ese niño era suyo, Bulma se negó rotundamente, su Bebe tenia un padre y nunca iba a negar quien era, le gustara o no al propio padre de su hijo.

Cuando todos se retiraron del lugar Bulma subió a su habitación, pensando en lo sucedido, cuando miro hacia su balcón ahí esta el con su típica pose recargado en la ventana con sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo bruscamente ella.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto el desde su lugar.

-¿Para que te largues?, no se, esperaba que tu me dijeras, y esta vez con anticipación.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, no te hagas la tonta- dijo Vegeta metiéndose a la habitación, y acercando se ah Bulma.

-No me insultes, todavía que te largas sin decir nada, regresas solo a insultarme.

-Entonces, no hagas cosas que provoque que te insulte- Vegeta se arrodillo frente a Bulma quedando a la altura del vientre de ella. Cuando Vegeta estaba apunto de tocar el vientre abultado de Bulma con sus manos ella hablo.

-El papa es Yamcha- dijo sin pensar.

Vegeta la miro con una mirada asesina, y se levanto abruptamente de su posición, sujetando a Bulma fuertemente por los hombros.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez, me oyes.-

-No es ninguna estupidez.

-Ese hijo es mío, te guste o no, es mío, además después de haberte tomado, no puedes estar con nadie mas, lo oyes- dijo gritan Vegeta.

-Y como se supone que no podré hacer eso, soy libre de estar con quien yo quiera.

-Eres mía, solo mía- dijo agitando mas a Bulma entre sus Brazos.

-Suéltame, me lastimas, y no soy tuya, ¿Dónde tengo tu marca? Para que me reclames de tu propiedad.

Vegeta rápidamente, soltó a Bulma y le rompió la blusa de maternidad que llevaba puesta dejando desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

-Esa es mi marca, eso es por que te reclamo de mi propiedad- grito Vegeta tomando entre sus manos la mordida que le hizo meses antes.

-Suéltame- Bulma se safo del agarre de Vegeta alejando se de el.- Largate de aquí.

-Eres mía- Vegeta se acercaba a ella- y ese hijo que llevas dentro de ti es mío- Vegeta hizo que Bulma topara con pared, y estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, dándole un muy efusivo beso en los labios, Bulma se resistió por unos minutos, hasta que se rindió a aquel apasionante y candente beso que le dio Vegeta- Lo vez, te rindes a mis caricias, aun me deseas como yo lo hago- Vegeta empezó a acariciar su espalada, empezando a quitarle el Brassier.

-Detente- dijo Bulma.

-No lo haré, te tomare, me saciare de ti, por todo este tiempo que no te eh tenido.

-Vegeta, me duele, ya es hora.- dijo Bulma entre jadeos de dolor, inmediatamente Vegeta se alejo de ella, y la miro de arriba abajo, y vio un liquido escurrir de ella, mojando sus pies.

-¿Pero que…?

-Maldita sea quitate- decía Bulma aventando a Vegeta a un lado yendo al closet y sacando una blusa nueva, y colocándosela torpemente, después dio vuelta y fue hacia la puerta, Vegeta solo veía su recorrido atónito.- ¡MAMA!- grito fuertemente Bulma, saliendo de la habitación

"_**Hoy te vas y no volverás a verme nunca, si no estas, solo necesito saber…"**_

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"_Hoy me vuelves a llamar, quisiera contestar "quiero verte", "necesito mas". Hoy me vuelves a buscar para hablar una vez más y convencerme, que todo va a cambiar, no puedo ni pensar en nada más…"_**

El hijo de Bulma y Vegeta al fin había nacido, era un niño, con el cabello lila y ojos azules, eran lo único característico de Bulma, pues el pequeño niño, tenia la piel bronceada, la fina nariz y esa mirada dura de su padre. Bulma solo esperaba que no sacara el carácter de su padre.

Cuando Bulma llego a Cápsula Corp. Con el nuevo heredero de aquel imperio, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, cosa que molesto a Vegeta y decidió irse a las montañas a entrenar.

-Valla que se parece a Vegeta- dijo Goku.

-Al parecer, tu estas mas feliz que sea hijo de Vegeta que mío verdad Goku- reprocho Bulma.

-Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso Bulma?

-Lo siento Goku… es que siempre te la pasas hablando de Trunks como si solo tuviera padre.

-¿Trunks?, yo pensé que lo llamaras Vegeta, y ¿que te ah dijo Vegeta de ese nombre?

-Hay Goku, puedes olvidarte de Vegeta por un momento.- dijo una muy furiosa Milk.

-Esta bien Milk- dijo con un puchero en la cara- Por cierto, estará Vegeta para que entrenemos juntos.

-Goku- gritaron todos en unísono.

Después de unos días, todo volvió a la normalidad, claro la normalidad que hubo, la primera vez que Vegeta llego a la tierra, no salía de la cámara de gravedad, y cuando lo hacia lo hacia o para comer, o para pedir mas robots, su intención con Bulma fue nula, aproximadamente por los siguientes 5 meses. Cuando se topaban en algún lugar de la casa, se daban miradas intensas y asesinas mutuamente, ya no había insultos ni enojos como antes, solo miradas.

Vegeta permaneció en su habitación, pues cuando intento colarse en la habitaron de Bulma días después del nacimiento de su hijo, esta lo ignoro por completo, con la excusa que el niño necesitaba ser alimentado, lo cual puso furioso a Vegeta, y desde ese entonces el ya no se acerco mas a ella, ya se había rebajado a irla a buscar una vez, no lo volvería hacer.

Por parte de Bulma, lo que mas quería era tener a Vegeta y a su pequeño hijo junto a ella, como una familia normal, aunque lo quisiera negar, ese sentimiento, ese cosquilleo aun estaba presente por Vegeta, no era necesaria que el estuviera presente para sentirlo, con tan solo pensarlo era suficiente, pero de alguna manera ella se dio cuanta que Vegeta volvió mas frió y distante de lo que ya era, después de aquella noche en que fue a buscarla y el niño despertó, ya no la buscaba mas, no era culpa de ella que el niño se despertara, el necesitaba ser alimentado, y no lo iba a dejar, solo por satisfacer sus deseos carnales, de ese Saiyajin y de ella.

Aun recordaba la ultima pelea que tuvieron fue al día siguiente que ella volvió del hospital, pelearon por el nombre que ella había escogido, para su hijo, ah Vegeta no le pareció para nada la idea, decía que el nombre de "ese niño" como el lo llamaba, tenia que ser Vegeta o por lo menos de origen Saiyajin. Después de esa acalorada discusión donde Bulma la termino diciendo que si quería que su hijo llevara nombre Saiyajin le pondría Kakaroto, así que de el dependía cual escogía, o el Trunks o el de Kakaroto, después de ahí ya no hubo mas.

Habían pasado 7 meses del nacimiento de Trunks, aquel día era un día de lo más común, al menos hasta aquella llamada que recibió Bulma en Cápsula Corp. A través de la bocina telefónica, se distinguía la voz de Milk, pero era acompañada de sollozos.

-Milk ¿Qué te pasa?, tranquilízate

-Bulma, es que… es Goku- dijo Milk comenzando a llorar.

-¿Qué le pasa a Goku?

-El, el desde la ultima batalla que tuvieron contra Frezzer, el volvió muy mal, le dolía el pecho, eran leves dolores a los que no les dio importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo, se hacían mas fuerte, hasta hace 2 días que el cayo en cama…

-Milk, ya llamaste a un doctor.- pregunto angustiada Bulma.

-Dicen que no saben lo que tiene.

-Milk voy para allá, llevare al mejor doctor, no puede ser que no sepan que le pasa.

Bulma en seguida arreglo todo para que uno de los mejores doctores, fuera a ver a Goku, al llegar a la montaña Paoz, encontró a todo sus amigos, ahí, incluso se sorprendió al ver el pequeño riachuelo, que estaba cerca de la casa, ahí estaba el, sentado en una roca con la mirada perdida, no sabia como es que se allá enterado, cuando fue a buscarlo, el no estaba en ningún lado.

-Bulma- Krillin saco de sus pensamientos a Bulma.

-Hola Krillin, el es doctor que vera a Goku, llevalo a dentro quieres.- pidió Bulma a su calvo amigo.

-Si, claro- contesto Krillin llevando al doctor hasta donde estaba Goku.

Bulma se acerco hasta el lugar donde estaba Vegeta, y se sentó a un lado de el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto bruscamente Vegeta.

-El que esta ahí dentro de esa casa es mi mejor amigo Vegeta, la pregunta seria para ti, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vegeta dio una rápida mirada a Bulma y a Trunks que lo llevaba en brazos, para después regresar su mirada al riachuelo.

-Es maldito…- dijo apretando su puño- se va a morir sin ni siquiera combatir conmigo.

-Vegeta, cállate, no sabes lo dices.- grito Bulma.

-Cuando era pequeño, me entere que muchos Saiyajins, murieron a causa de un virus, que se alojaba dentro de su cuerpo por muchos años, y después morían…

-Vegeta cállate- grito Bulma, levantándose de su lugar y empezando a alejarse, pero una vez mas Vegeta volvió a hablar.

-Raditz, una vez me dijo que su madre había muerto de eso, pocas horas después de haber tenido a Kakaroto.-dijo Vegeta por ultimo.

Bulma no quería seguir escuchando a Vegeta, no soportaba aquella platica, de seguro solo lo hacia para espantarla, si eso debió haber sido, se decía una y otra vez Bulma.

Al acercase a los demás, Krillin salio de la casa

-Ya lo esta revisando- dijo- Oye Bulma, ¿tu le dijiste a Vegeta lo que pasaba?

-No, lo busque toda la mañana para decírselo, pero no lo encontré.- confuso la peliazul

-¿Esta mañana?- pregunto Yamcha

-Si, Milk apenas me llamo hoy, ¿Por qué?- respondió inocente Bulma.

-Porque, ayer por la tarde que yo llegue el ya estaba aquí.- confeso Yamcha

-Es cierto el ya estaba aquí- confirmo Krillin.

-Pero ¿Cómo se entero?, y ¿Por qué no me aviso?- se preguntaba Bulma, una voz detrás de ellos respondió.

-Es mas que obvio, se siente el descenso del ki de Goku- dijo Piccolo- es mas Vegeta llego aquí desde que el callo en cama.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el Namekusein, volteando a ver a Vegeta el cual les daba la espalda, pero de un de repente, un grito llamo su atención.

-NO- se escucho un grito, dentro de la casa, era Milk.

-Señorita Bulma, lo siento mucho- decía el doctor, saliendo de la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Bulma.

-Al parecer lo que sea que se aloja en el corazón de su amigo, ya invadió por completo ese órgano, talvez, si se hubiera tratado cuando comenzaron los dolores, hubiera algo que hacer, pero ahora ya es muy tarde… lo siento mucho… mi pésame a todos- decía el doctor retirándose del lugar.

-Gohan- grito Uloong.

Gohan corría a toda velocidad, no le tomo mucha importancia a los que estaban ahí reunidos y entro rápidamente a donde estaba su padre, vio a su madre a su abuelo y al maestro Roshi junto al cuerpo de su padre.

-Papa- susurro Gohan al ya no sentir el ki se su padre

-No te mueras- dijo Krillin apretando sus puños.

Bulma volteo a verlo, creía lo peor, ella no podía sentir el ki de Goku, no sabia que pasaba con el, así que se dirigió a donde estaba Vegeta, pero antes de llegar ahí, escucho el susurro de el.

-Ka…Kakaroto…

Fue suficiente confirmación, su compañero de aventuras, su mejor amigo desde la adolescencia ya no estaba mas con ellos, había muerto.

Habían pasado una semana de ese terrible suceso, Bulma se sentía muy deprimida, no sabia que hacer, lloraba cada noche por su amigo Goku, no lo podía creer, al acostar a Trunks, y arreglar su cuarto, abrió el closet del pequeño, y vio el traje que Goku, le había regalado, eso fue una excusa mas para llorar por su mejor amigo.

-Ojala me llores así, cuando yo muera- una voz ronca se coló en el llanto de Bulma.

-No digas esas cosas Vegeta- decía Bulma mientras guardaba aquel traje de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy Kakaroto?

-Vegeta, no tengo ganas de discutir, por favor.-Bulma se retiro a su habitación y Vegeta la siguió adentrándose junto con Bulma dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras el.

-Desde que nació Trunks, no has tenido ganas de discutir, y con lo de Kakaroto menos.

-Vegeta, no entiendes, mi mejor amigo murió.

-Pero me tienes a mí y a nuestro hijo, ¿Qué más quieres?

-Vegeta- Bulma no podía creer lo que el había dicho. Vegeta se iba a retirar de la habitación, cuando sintió la mano de Bulma sobre su espalda.- Lo siento- Bulma se aferro al cuerpo del Saiyajin.- El día que tu mueras, el mundo se acaba, para mi y para Trunks.

Vegeta sintió el calor de Bulma recorrer todo su cuerpo, dio media vuelta para quedar frente de ella, y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, llevándola a la cama. Y apunto de saciarse de ella una vez más, después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

Una noche en la que se derrocho pasión entre ellos, se entregaron una vez más, después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo. Después de esa noche, todas las noches fueron igual, era la misma rutina, de la cual no se cansaban.

Vegeta volvió a entrenar después de no hacerlo durante la semana que sucedió la muerte de Goku, al parecer estaban siendo una familia normal en lo que cabe, porque aun había veces en que Vegeta se portaba demasiado frió con Bulma y Trunks, algo dentro de Vegeta le decía que tenia que alejarse de ellos, no comprendía el porque, algo malo presentía que sucedería.

_**Seis meses Después.**_

-_Fue atacada la capital del sur, por dos sujetos muy poderoso, son una chica rubia y un chico moreno_- decía el locutor del noticiero que Bulma veía.

-Pero que desastre….- comento Bulma ante la noticia.

-_Murieron muchos en los ataques, y una hombre que trato de enfrentarlo, no tenemos la identificación del valiente hombre, solo sabemos, que tenia una cicatriz en su cara, la policía esta tratando de dar con su paradero_.- seguía informando el locutor.

Sonó el timbre, Bulma fue abrir rápidamente.

-Krillin, que milagro que…-Bulma callo al ver a su pequeño amigo con la cabeza baja.- ¿Krillin? ¿Qué sucede?

-Bulma, unos sujetos tacaron la capital del sur.

-Si, lo estaba escuchando por las noticias ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Yamcha y yo, fuimos a…- Krillin no podía continuar.

-Yamcha- dijo Bulma al recordar lo que había escuchado en el televisor _"no tenemos la identificación del valiente hombre, solo sabemos, que tenia una cicatriz en su cara".-_Krillin- dijo Bulma con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-Son muy fuertes Bulma, Piccolo y Ten-Shin-han, ya han ido hacia allá, vine por Vegeta, el es mas fuerte que todos nosotros.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado- dijo una voz interrumpiendo la platica.

-Vegeta, por favor, tienes que ir a mata a esos malditos.- insistió Krillin

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mataron al idiota ese?

-Es idiota, era mi amigo, Vegeta.- grito Bulma

-No iré a ningún lado- dijo Vegeta retirándose del lugar.

Pasaron 3 días desde la visita de Krillin, aun no podían vencer a esos sujetos, lastimaron gravemente a Krillin que apenas esta conciente, Ten y Piccolo apenas pudieron librarse de los ataques.

-Krillin, despierta- decía un pequeño niño arrodillado en la cama que reposaba Krillin.

-Gohan, es mejor que nos vallamos, tu mama debe estar preocupada- dijo Bulma tomando a Gohan del hombro.

-No, Tengo que ir a pelear con esos malditos- dijo Gohan, comenzando a salir de la habitación...

-Gohan, son muy fuertes

-Por favor Bulma, dile a Vegeta que los enfrente.- Bulma miro a los ojos de Gohan ante su suplica, de repente, Gohan volteo a ver en dirección a Krillin- NO, KRILLIN DESPIERTA, NO TE MUERAS, DESPIERTA- gritaba desesperadamente Gohan.

-----------------

-Vegeta por favor, tienes que eliminarlos, esos malditos ya mataron a Krillin.

-Ya cállate- grito Vegeta-Maldita sea, todos los días ah sido lo mismo, como es posible que esos insectos no puedan derrotarlos- dijo alejándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al armario, sacando un traje de combate.- Son unos incompetentes- decía Vegeta entre dientes, mientras se colocaba el traje- No que eran muy fuertes, sin Kakaroto esos infelices, no son nada.- se ponía la armadura- escúchame Bulma, quiero que tomes a Trunks, y se vallan a la bodega subterránea.

-Pero ¿porque?

-Has lo que te dijo. Eso malditos, están cerca de la ciudad, así que van a atacar, y no quiero que los maten.

-Vegeta yo…

-Ahora que, ya voy a ir a pelear con ellos, no era lo que querías- dijo un muy furioso Vegeta.

-Vegeta, cuídate mucho- Bulma comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de Vegeta.

-No digas tonterías, volveré, no soy tan inútil, como tus amigos- decía Vegeta inmune a las lagrimas de Bulma, pero sintiendo un hueco en el corazón, el cual había sentido, desde meses atrás, ese maldito presentimiento.-Bulma…- Vegeta tomo la barbilla de ella y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos

**"_Hoy me vuelves a buscar y vuelvo a preguntar"_**

-El mundo no se acaba, si yo muero, se acaba si tu lo haces y permites que Trunks también lo haga.

-Vegeta- dijo soltando lagrimas en sus ojos.

**"_Y no volverás a verme nunca"_**

Vegeta recordó aquella primera vez, que la tubo entre sus brazos, fue a causa de una de esa lagrimas, una lagrima que le cambio todo en su vida, y una vez mas lo haría.

-Cuídate, tienes que volver- dijo Bulma.

Vegeta se quedo unos cuantos segundos parados en el humbral de el vental de aquella habitacion, para despues desaparecer...

**"_Hoy te vas y no volverás a verme nunca, si no estas, solo necesito saber…"_**

Al día siguiente, Gohan llego a Cápsula Corp.

-Bulma… el señor Piccolo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gohan… lo siento mucho.

-Ten-Shin-Han…- dijo una vez mas Gohan con lagrimas.

-Y ¿Vegeta?- pregunto ella, Gohan solo la miro a la miro a los ojos.

Bulma sabia la respuesta de esa mirada lo unico que hiso Bulma fue soltar un par de lágrimas.

**"_Hoy te vas y no volverás a verme nunca, si no estas, solo necesito saber que sientes por mi..."_**

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**N/A:** Muerte a mi... si creo que mucho los quieren hacer... pero ustedes saben que esta linea temporal es muy tragica para todos los personajes :(... esta historia, llevaba archivada como 5 meses xD... y al leerla me eh dado cuenta que tal vez no mucho pero si algo eh podido evoluvionar con las demas historias... por cierto por ahi alguien me dijo que tenia algo votada las demas historias creo que se refieren a "WARRIOR HEART", mi problema con ella es que bueno tenia escritos 17 capitulos, los cuales subia semanalmente, pero me eh quedado estancada y en lo cual trabajo creanme, ya tengo 2 capitulos escritos, pero por falta de tiempo no las eh podido pasar a la computadora, pues primero escribo en una libreta y despues la paso a la maquina, y bueno eh publicado otras, porque esas historias ya estaban escritas y archivadas, como fue el caso de esta... pero estoy tratando de seguir con warrior heart, pues tengo escrito capitilos ya en la maquina de la linea temporal alterna que eh creado para esa historia basada en la saga de cell... pero aun tengo que acabr con la de frezzer xD... pero ya este mes ya estaran vuendo nuevos capitulos... :D Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y espero leerlos pronto :D._


End file.
